


How to Lose and Win

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Soft Porn, Tickling, raspberries, tickle kink, tony stark has an outie, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: Some mornings are meant to be spent on cuddling and kissing, but somehow not this morning. But if the end they both enjoyed it, why be bothered? written on tumblr as a gift for a friend and based on their prompt, but also based on my (very deeply established) headcanon that Tony has an outie belly button, which is his weakest tickle spot and it doubles as an erogenous zone. Brushes on the topic of sex and arousal, but very subtle, non explicit.





	How to Lose and Win

"Oh my g-gosh, fahahack… Ahaha!"

"What? Is this bad for you? But I am barely touching you. It is just my fingertips slooowly tracing your skin-"

"S-stop tahahalking!"

Steve listened, smiling from ear to ear. Being quiet was a small price for such a beautiful morning and he was glad to pay it. Tony, on the other hand, couldn't stop giggling and squirming, even if he tried his best to control his reactions.

It wasn't a secret that Steve was a morning bird, while Tony was a night owl. Their sleep schedules didn't match and often collided with each other, resulting in quickly eaten breakfasts and rushed mornings, where affection was still present but too scarce and cut short for their mutual satisfaction. Sunday mornings where a whole different story, when they both woke up at a similar hour, could have a lazy, decadent breakfast in their shared bed and stay in as long as they pleased. Which was happening exactly at this moment. 

Steve lay on his side, his head propped on one hand for additional comfort, while the other hand kept drawing light and swirly patterns over Tony's warm skin. Down the sides, between the ribs, along the curve of the belly. Tony, initially keeping his hands casually placed on the sides of his head, currently had them both thrown over his face, hands holding to the opposite elbows, trying to stay still. Lips stretched into a smile, breathed out giggling and a quivering body, covers pulled up just enough to hide the groin but still showing some dark trail of hair. It was easily one of Steve's sights in the whole world.

"Ah- ah- ahahaha!"

Tony's whole stomach jumped and sunk in at the prolonged, slow brushing along his side. It wasn't a single fingertip anymore, but the whole length of fingers pressing down, slightly pushing on his skin and making it cave, before springing up. Tony's skin was soft, very soft, and he was in the perfect between muscled and chubby, having defined chest and arms and legs, while his middle and hips and ass were appropriately bouncy and meaty. Steve just loved that and adored every part of his boyfriend, but his slightly round tummy had a special place in his heart. 

"G-gahaha!"

It just took a little clawing of blunt nails at the top of brunet's stomach and Tony kicked his legs rapidly under the covers, causing Steve's heart to grow. Tony was too cute for words and Steve didn't need any, not when he had his fingers and -

"No raspberries!" Tony shrieked in protest, feeling Steve rolling on his lower half and seeing soldier's face leaning in closer to his belly. Steve made a little disappointed puppy sound, just to be playful and follow along. He had no intentions on blowing raspberries on his boyfriend's skin, knowing first hand how sensitive Tony was to that form of tickling and aware of the consequences. Raspberries were good for those kinds of mornings when he wanted to get Tony quickly out of the bed, making him shrill and laugh, and escape away in panic of the raspberry repeating. Steve could think of a better use of his mouth.

"Mhm," Tony hummed approvingly, feeling a kiss pressed near his belly button. That felt nice and the kissing continued, slow and with an opened mouth, lightly nipping on his skin and Tony's toes curled from delight building up. More kisses and a tongue pressed flat to his skin, tasting him and licking long stripes along his stomach. 

"Mh- hihihi!" 

That was Steve's favorite sound. That high pitched, funny giggling, ringing in his ears. His lips found the small outie belly button and he kept gently pecking the nub, more in a teasing way than proper tickling, enjoying the pouring out laughter. It would be good and could lead to something extremely pleasurable, but Tony seemed somehow more sensitive this morning and started to crack quicker than usual.

"I cahahaan't anyhhmohohore!" Tony called, when the kisses on his outie continued, lighting up all of his nerves with the shimmering, tickling sensation. "Steheheve, stohp!"

Steve heard that many times and almost never listened. He didn't listen this time either, and pulled his well-practiced move, using the very tip of the tongue to lightly touch and wiggle at the top of the protruding nub, knowing how crazy it drove his boyfriend.

"HIHIHIHI!" Tony dug his heels into the mattress, his back arching up and all composure lost. He curled up and wrapped hands into Steve's hair, trying to push the soldier away. "Enoughahahaha!"

The morning was definitely not going in the direction Steve had hoped for. Seemed that Tony was during one of his more ticklish days, when the touch that was measured to be ticklish and arousing, ended more as a ticklish one. Well, the mood was gone and seeing that Tony already ruined his plan, Steve decided to make the most of this situation anyway.

"HAH!" Tony's eyes flung wide open, and a panicked, clear laugh burst out of his throat. "HAHAAHAHA!" Tony howled when a loud and wet and long raspberry was aimed right on his poor belly button. The attack continued and Tony could only laugh and toss, trying to push the stubborn super soldier off of him.

"STOP! AHAHAHA! STEHEHVE!" Tony tried to wiggle away, but Steve had a hold strong on his waist and kept his mouth firmly pressed to his stomach. "Ohkahahahay! You cahahahn tahahahalk again!"

Seemed that it was what Steve was waiting for. With a bright smile, he lifted his head up, while Tony went limp and fell back into the covers, lying flat.

"Fuhahahhaack…" Tony complained weakly, his skin still tingling and head rolled back. He felt Steve moving up his body, but he was too exhausted to react, even when the super soldier lay down, putting his hands too high on his ribs and too close to Tony's armpits for him to feel comfortable and safe.

"That was fun, right?" Steve asked in a sunny voice.

With some effort, Tony lifted his head up, and the look he sent his boyfriend could be only described as glaring holes through someone. "You ruined my fun," Tony huffed out, meaning the light, teasing tickling changing into something unbearable. 

"You ruined my fun first," Steve remarked playfully, meaning the interrupted make out time with his favorite belly and ignoring the brief pout running over Tony's face. Not his fault that Steve's technique failed today. "But if that is any consolation to you, I fixed and had a ton of fun," Steve replied his smile back on. 

It wasn't and Tony's forehead creased. "I am glad you had fun because this was the last fun you will be having for a while."

And the smile was gone, replaced by shock and disbelief. Finally. Tony felt a little triumphant over that.

"Oh yeah?" Steve sneered, moving himself up, almost nose to nose with his boyfriend, their bodies lining together. Tony was almost certain that Steve did that to slightly tower over him, their bellies pressed together and belly buttons on the same level and Tony could feel his outie fitting into Steve's innie, and God, that already made him feel unfairly hot and bothered.

"Oh yeah," Tony confirmed in a strong hiss through clenched teeth, pushing the aroused feeling aside. Threatening with the no sex card was a cheap move, but Tony needed a win after what his asshole boyfriend put him through.

"Hmph. Then I guess it can't get any worse."

"What are- NO!" Tony shrieked, when Steve nuzzled into his neck, blowing raspberries after raspberries. The hands he had suspected of mischief from the very beginning, went in motion too, clawing at his underarms and Tony was quickly lost in laughter. "AAHAHAHAHA!"

In the end, Steve only stopped only after getting a promise out of Tony to lift the sex ban, so technically, he lost twice, but somehow losing like that didn't feel like losing at all and what followed could be definitely called a win for both of them.


End file.
